Roblox Highschool
Seventeen Seconds ( Before I begin, sorry if this story is bad. I'm new to these stories. Also, this will take place as if we were Robloxians and living in the Roblox Community. I got this idea from another story, so just letting you know. I am not copying. Thank you. I shall start. ) I was in class, staring blankly at the board. The teacher kept repeating something about some chart that we may use to figure out the amount of robux we earn when we start working. I nudged my desk partner, GrapesBlinding. She stared at me like I murdered her whole family. "Can't you see I'm trying to listen? At least someone here is planning to get a Builder's Club degree." She hissed. Turning back, I felt more alone then ever. All the students here ignored me completely. I was completely left behind in everything, although some believed I had a special gift. Mostly of that reason, I was called The Outcast. Not being able to fit in really hurt sometimes. When class finished, I went to fix up my hair in the restrooms. When I was in the stall, I heard the door open and close, like someone came in. Therefore, I didn't hear any footsteps. Proceeding on with my business, I started hearing faded whispers. "It's tomorrow. How are we supposed to prepare for such an event? Everyone will be killed or taken, Master. All of the children are going to be forced into hard labor, while the staff will be killed." There was a moment of silence until a much deeper voice spoke up. "Yes, that is correct. All children MUST be at school tomorrow. If not, we will find them, and take them." Then there was another pause. The strangers exited the bathroom. I came out, horrified. I went to bed that night, not being able to sleep. The pictures of monsters wrapped in dark cloaks stabbing innocent teachers flashed through my head. Maybe these were just some unoriginal bullies who tried to prank me. Either way, I wasn't going to school tomorrow, even if it meant hiding or even running away. This is when my logical thinking kicked in. I knew that all of the five main districts in Ro-Nation would be closed until dusk the next day. It was Citizen Appreciation Day, just my luck. I now had only the choice to hide, or else, I would be pulled into a dark, miserable hole of horror and child labor. At least that's what I heard. I realized how stupid this sounded, but I had to be superstious. The next morning, I awoke just before the sun rose. I packed all of my needed supplies. Before heading out, I looked outside only to drop to my knees in terror. There, were mobs of what looked like soldiers, marching through the streets. No way I had enough time to get out. That's when my door was knocked over. "Where do you think your going, Para?" That was the last thing I heard before everything turned pitch black, and I felt myself getting smacked by a stiff, plastic object. When my eyes finally opened, I was strapped upon a table. In front of me was a window, and now I could see the sun high up, which meant about 12:34 p.m. My vision was foggy, almost blurry. The room wasn't very large, and the walls were a stained shade of white. After some time, I started hearing screams. Screams of pain and misery. My stomach turned, as I tried to plug my ears, but simply couldn't. When I heard footsteps right outside the door, I closed my eyes, pretending to still be asleep. Peeking through the smallest glimpse, I noticed another table rolled in. This time, it was a girl with faded blonde hair and a dress made of fine, yellow silk. Only seconds later, her eyes burst open as she screamed in displeasure. "Be quite! You don't know what unexpected attention you might draw to us." The girl then slightly twisted her head, enough to see me and my unfaithful frown. "Oh, I apologize. Would you mind telling me how you got in here?" I was surprised that such a fancy high schooler would be even looking at me. "I was planning to escape, but some soldier dressed in knee caps attacked me with a plastic stick." The female laughed, then spoke up again. "You mean armor? Also, that was what we called a Hitman's Lure. I was practically beat by that horrid instrument of theirs. I'm Nina by the way." Nina smiled faintly. "I'm Para. What district are you from? Your eagerness to chat with me proves that you must be new." "I'm from the Oder District. Ha, not the best. You seem like a wonderful, friendly Robloxian to me." I nodded, feeling thankful that not everyone at Roblox High thought of me as some unskilled noob. "Anyway, we should take this "friendly" conversation elsewhere. What are those screams? And what are they planning to do to us?" Nina took a second to think everything over. "Well, the screams are from the staff." She shivered. "They are getting...eliminated." I twisted back to get a calming view of the clear, blue sky. "We might die, Para. The Forgotten Organization are only looking for eligible, strong members that are able to work their butts off. The rest will be killed.." Just after she finished her sentence, a strange character wearing a black cloak and a mask burst into the room and grabbed me. He dragged the table out of the room. I screamed for help, while Nina just stared at me, feeling helpless. While we were rolling down the hallway, I could see that all entrances/exits were boarded up by thick, wood planks. All around I could hear blades and chaos. Closing my eyes, I tried to put myself into a better place, but all the cries for help just wouldn't let me. I felt the sudden urge to rip the ropes and run to save the ones in need. But the wires were too strong. They were pulling me down, and I just couldn't bear this horrible feeling. When the stranger finally rolled me in to some strange, dark chamber, I noticed splatters of blood and much more details I rather not include. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I begged for mercy. The male seemed like a minion, his brain programmed to follow orders. He probably didn't feel guilt. He might've viciously murdered several people without dropping a single tear. This was my definition of a monster. He left me down there, in this humid chamber that smelled like death and sadness. Not willing to answer any of my questions, he mumbled something similar to "Thee should watch out for the cries of a girl in the golden robe." More confused then ever, I started to bawl my eyes out. What does this all mean? What are they planning to do with me? What was this unknown palace with the stench of torture? Some minuets later, I started to feel the sensation of being watched. Like something glanced at me from the darkness. I was flipped around on this peculiar bed when I felt a cold mist stroke my spine. This sent chills all around my body. Then I could feel a little girl whisper into my ear, "I see you. I see you. I see you. They will kill you. I will kill you." I stopped crying and my pupils widened. It was a girl, with pale skin. Her head was tilted, and she had her black hair swung over her face. There were scars across her arms, and dried blood on her legs. She was wearing a golden robe and she didn't seem to have any feet. She raised a knife and started stabbing me. Although she was crying, this didn't make the pain go away. When I started seeing little colorful dots everywhere, I knew this was the death of me. Para Ender, died at age 18. But little did I know, this was only the very beginning. When I woke up once again, I felt nothing but annoyed. This time, instead of a nice clear window, was a cupboard filled with materials such a knives, blades, and substances in potion bottles that looked nothing but poisonous. Above the cupboard was a picture of several Roblox Highschool students, their faces crossed out with a red marker, all except me. Something that scared me the most was the girl I had met earlier, she was also on that list, sadly crossed out. It was irksome that such a sweet, innocent, cheerful resident with a beautiful name such as Nina had to be killed because of one's selfish needs. But something that I had not noticed before was that there were bottles of blood on a moldy shelf next to it. The bottles were large, and each one of them labeled. Tarantula1, FurryBlossom, LolaPete, Bloodner, GrapesBlinding, and so on. On a further shelf was flesh. This was disgusting, and I couldn't help but vomit all over my clothes. Now in this thilth, I had to survive. I felt thirsty, hungry and even hurt. When I looked at my torso, I could see the marks of the sword that went directly through me. I layed back, and let the horror soak in. I don't know how long I stayed still on top of that machinery they called a bed, but all I knew was that I grew awry and anxious. Up to this point, I wasn't "scared" if that's what you'd call it. I felt more abandoned. And it was a feeling I can only describe as waiting for death to open its doors upon my knock. After a couple of hours to myself, I heard the door bust open. When I opened my eyes, I realized I only had a couple of seconds. The man was preparing all the needed utensils for whatever conjuring torture I would be put through next. Now there was only one question swaying though my head, "Why am I here?". All I heard was clinging of the knifes and blades, making a seeping tune before my pain begun. The masked lad then took a step forward. In his hands he held a blade and some sort of substance, aka poison. He squirted it into a needle figure, and I could see the purple liquid boiling like it was standing on a pot of hot water. Then, he proceeded to walk towards me, a devilish grin smudged across his face. "Ah, finally has I got to one thee call Outcast?" He said like it was a pleasure to murder someone is such depths of horror. "Yes, sir. I am what thee calls Outcast." Trying to put all fear behind, I looked at him as a fellow doctor. "My name is Furthmad, and I am here to take you. And partly kill you." The smirk now turned into a faded grin. I felt a little tingle down my spine. "W-What do you mean, kill?" He smiled. "No one here is natural, Para. Remember that. No one. They're all fake. They're all horrible people, and this is a horrible organization. They're evil." That was all I remember right before he stabbed me several times, and injected me with poison. My eyes began to close, and I began to fall into a deep, deep slumber, or what I like to call death. The End. The Outcast